


Susan's Little Adventure

by QueenofColor



Category: Attack on Titan, Monsters vs Aliens
Genre: Gen, I'm trying here, Sillines, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofColor/pseuds/QueenofColor
Summary: Susan is thrust into a world where she isn't the biggest or weirdest thing around.





	1. Chapter 1

Susan Murphy had had a hectic day. Not for the first time she wished that it was possible to shrink herself and become an inconspicuous person.   
It was her birthday and it was turning into the shittiest of days, Dr Cockroach had insisted on experimenting on her because he wanted to see if it was possible to siphon off the Quantonium in her blood stream. She has no idea why she said yes it was probably a momentary lapse of judgment.  
As soon as he had hooked her up to his machines - that he had somehow made from paper clips,a soda can and pink bubblegum, he was ready, evil laugh in tow. What followed was an intense searing pain that exploded from her eyeballs spreading throughout her whole body,increasing with each pulse from the machine until she felt herself being sucked into a vortex and free falling.  
Yup she really hated being Susan Murphy sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not feel this chapter sorry if it's terrible.:-(

Susan was going to kill Dr Cockroach, squash him right underneath her foot. She was currently in the air doing a terrible impression of a bird while screeching like a banshee - she realized later. She was fast approaching the ground with no way of slowing and she wished she had sprouted wings like insectasaurus.  
She positioned herself as best as she could mid air and as she approached the ground, she landed with her feet first and proceeded to roll for a good 50 metres where she was stopped by what felt like a wall and she proceeded to black out.


End file.
